In-flight entertainment (IFE) systems are deployed onboard aircraft to provide entertainment services for passengers in a passenger cabin. The IFE systems typically provide passengers with television and audio multimedia entertainment programming.
One type of IFE system is a “server centric” architecture where multimedia content is located on a server or a set of servers installed in an electronic bay somewhere in the airplane. Video content is played through displays installed at overhead locations or within seatbacks, and associated audio content is played through jacks provided in seat armrests.
Another type of IFE system is a “seat centric” architecture where content is stored in mass data storage devices located at individual seats and played through associated seat displays. The server (or set of servers) acts as an injection point for content that will be later installed locally into the seat mass data storage devices, and also acts as a secondary source for content that may not fit in the seat mass data storage devices.
Cabin crew (e.g., flight attendants) can operate control panels to control the IFE entertainment system. The control panels can include computer monitors and optional peripherals installed at spaced apart locations within the cabin that are accessible to the cabin crew during flight operations.
There has also been an emergence of wireless systems providing connectivity to passenger devices (i.e. Internet access) as well as limited streaming entertainment (i.e movies). These systems typically require less installation effort and are limited to using servers installed in electronic bays somewhere in the airplane that stream content and communication control commands through wireless access points installed at spaced apart locations in overhead compartments of the airplane.
IFE installations can use substantial aircraft resources, such as equipment bay space, electrical power, weight, and cost. Each of the seat devices of an IFE system are typically networked through lengthy, heavy, and costly data network cabling to one or more servers to communicate commands and receive content.
Because of these components and network cabling, each IFE system is customized to each particular aircraft layout, referred to as a Layout of Passenger Accommodations (LOPA). Differences in architectures and layouts of IFE systems between aircraft necessitates separate and independent testing and verification by IFE vendors and customers.
In addition, structural supports need to be designed and installed in the aircraft fuselage to support the IFE system components (e.g., server(s)), which is a major contributor to the overall weight of the IFE system. Control panels and network cabling are also a major contributors to overall weight because of the structures that are needed for their support.
The processes for accessing equipment bays where servers are typically installed are complicated and require highly trained technicians. Moreover, costly and lengthy processes may be necessary to obtain airplane manufacturer/owner approvals for modification of equipment bays for IFE system components. Also, data network paths need to be created between electronic bays and the cabin where seat displays are located, the long runs of network cable are inherently heavy and costly.
When a wireless communication system is installed on-board an airplane, wireless access points can be configured and spaced apart along the cabin to reduce interference with each other. Avoiding excessive interference limits the total number of wireless access points that can be installed in an airplane and constrains the available communication bandwidth and number of clients that can be served.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.